


A Final Try

by guardianinthesky



Series: Don't Knock It Till You Try It [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianinthesky/pseuds/guardianinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is trying to deal with no longer having Thor in his life. He can't stop thinking about him, and no amount of work, alcohol, or inadequate sex toys can change that. He finally decides to do something about it, but would Thor be willing to give it another go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Try

Loki had not heard from Thor in over a month. He’d gotten no texts, no phone calls. Nothing. At first, Loki had been upset. He’d been pissed off. He’d been cursing Thor loudly as he paced back and forth in his living room, calling him an idiot for walking out on him like that. Didn’t Thor realize what he would be missing out on? Loki was pretty sure he had showed Thor just how amazing the two of them could be together, and he didn’t understand how Thor could possibly choose to walk out on that. The sex had been fucking amazing. There was no way Thor could deny that. How quickly did that moron think he was going to find someone that would be willing to suck him off inside a bathroom stall? 

About a week after Thor had left him, Loki tried to pleasure himself. He missed being filled, and since Thor wasn’t going to do anything about it, he’d just have to take care of it on his own. He tried to use his fingers, but after having had Thor’s fingers - and not to mention his dick - inside of him, his own fingers felt absolutely useless. They just weren’t as thick as Thor’s was. He kept trying though. Night after night, he tried to get himself off. When he got tired of using his fingers, he dug through his closet until he found the biggest dildo he had, but not even that was enough. It just wasn’t the same. He needed the real thing. 

Eventually, he went back to that same bar. Someone had to be willing to fuck him into his mattress, right? Someone had to be able to make him forget about Thor. But he couldn’t find anyone he wanted to take home. The fact that he’d only had one drink probably wasn’t helping. In his relatively sober state, everyone around him looked like a fucking loser. None of them were as big as Thor, none of them were hot as Thor… None of them was Thor, and it frustrated him to no end. He flirted with a woman for a little while, but she was too small, and her voice was too light, and he could barely find it in himself to try. After that, he flirted with a couple of men, but neither one of them seemed good enough compared to Thor, and he ended up going home alone that night. 

As much as Loki tried to forget about Thor, it seemed fucking impossible. He worked longer hours, trying to focus on nothing but his job, but not even that could make him forget about that blond oaf. Every time he looked at his phone, he expected to see a message from him, but there was never anything there, and it was getting to him. 

One night, when he was feeling particularly upset about it, he ended up drinking every drop of alcohol he had in his house. Which unfortunately wasn’t much, but it was strong enough to get him really drunk. Drunk enough to find Amora’s number on his phone and call her to tell her in a slightly slurred speech that he hated her for ever having shouted Thor’s name, and that Thor really wasn’t that good in bed. 

She showed up at his place about an hour after that, and he tried his best to explain the situation to her as he let himself fall down on the couch. It didn’t take long before he was sobbing pathetically into one of the pillows, telling her his life sucked and that he didn’t understand why Thor had left him. She quickly forced him to go to bed, and he muttered a couple of foul words about Thor before he passed out with his clothes still on, drooling against his pillows a couple of minutes later. 

When Loki woke up the next morning, everything hurt. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, and… well, his heart kind of hurt a bit too. The only thing he had to be happy about was that he couldn’t remember a thing about last night. He groaned loudly as he rolled out of bed, and promised himself that he would never drink that much again as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Amora was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her, and she raised an eyebrow at him as soon as he stumbled into the room. 

“You look like hell,” she pointed out, and Loki let out another groan.

“What happened last night?” he asked, and hurried over to the table when he realized she’d prepared a glass of water and some aspirin for him. He sat down and swallowed the pills, drinking almost all of the water in one go before he put the glass back down again.

“We slept together,” she told him, and Loki looked up at her with wide eyes, making her shake her head at him. “Oh, please. You didn’t actually believe that, did you? I wouldn’t want to sleep with you again. You weren’t that good.”

Loki frowned at that, but didn’t have it in himself to protest. “Maybe that’s why he left me,” he murmured, and leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the table. 

“I doubt it,” she said, and ran her fingers through her long hair. “I bet he broke up with you for the same reason he broke up with me.”

“Why did he break up with you?” Loki asked, and pushed his head back up again so that he could give her a look. 

Amora shrugged. “Because he was ready for a serious commitment, and I wasn’t.” 

Loki watched her for a long moment before he turned his eyes away, forcing himself to stand back up again to head over to the fridge because he was suddenly desperate for something to eat. He opened the fridge door and looked inside, pressing his lips together when he realized he hadn’t gone shopping. 

“Maybe you should call him?” Amora suggested out of the blue, and Loki shook his head, still not looking at her. 

“I don’t think so,” he said, picking up a bowl of pasta to smell it and see if it was still eatable. “If it’s a serious commitment he wants, he’s not going to get it from me.”

“You sounded pretty ready for a serious commitment last night. You were going on and on about your feelings for him”

Loki hadn’t been ready for her to say something like that, and he dropped the bowl, squeezing his eyes shut when it made a loud noise as it hit the floor. He sighed, and glanced down at the pasta that was now all over his kitchen floor, before looking over at Amora. “Well… I was drunk,” he pointed out, and shook his head. “I… I didn’t know what I was saying.” Clearly. Had he really been saying that? That he had feelings for Thor? That was just crazy. He obviously didn’t know what he was talking about when he was drunk. He needed to make sure not to let something like this happen again.  
Deleting Amora’s number from his phone seemed like a good idea. He didn’t need her around anymore.

“Right,” Amora said, sounding like she definitely didn’t believe him. “Whatever you say, Loki. It’s none of my business, anyway. I only came over here because someone needed to make sure you were okay. But you clearly aren’t. You should call him,” she said again, and pushed herself up from her chair. “Tell him you have feelings for him. Tell him you’re crazy about him, and that you just can’t stop thinking about him.” She smirked. “Tell him you can’t stop thinking about his magnificent cock.”

Loki groaned again, and closed the fridge door. “I said that?” he asked, and she nodded her head, giving him a smile. 

“Yep. You did.” She watched him for a moment. “Well, I should get going. I have better things to do. If you don’t call him, then maybe you should at least call a therapist? You obviously can’t handle this on your own.”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a stubborn look. He glared at her as she left the kitchen, and shook his head as soon as she had left. He didn’t understand why he’d ever chosen to sleep with her. The woman was obviously insane. 

Which was probably why he didn’t listen to her advice. He didn’t call Thor. And he definitely didn’t call a therapist. He didn’t need one. He was fine. He did miss him, though. Just a little. He could admit that much. He missed him quite a bit. He missed him so much. He missed him so fucking… Wait, what? Loki was in the middle of brushing his teeth one night when it suddenly hit him just how much he missed Thor. He missed his smile. He missed his laugh. He missed the way his arms had felt around him. Those big fucking arms. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He really hadn’t planned for this. He’d never wanted this to happen. He couldn’t believe how much he fucking missed that big oaf. 

Loki went to bed that night feeling upset and incredibly lost. He’d established that he missed Thor, but he didn’t know what to do about it. Did he want to call him? Would Thor even pick up? No, he needed to do something a little bit more drastic than that. If he was going to go through with this, he needed to make sure that Thor would have to listen to him. The next day, he looked up the place where Thor worked. Since he knew Thor’s name, and the fact that he was a mechanic, finding him was not that difficult. Finally, he had an address, and Loki wrote it down, letting out a sigh as he stared down at the piece of paper in his hands.

It took him another three days to finally gather enough courage to actually take action. He left straight after work, and managed to get there in about an hour. He then ended up having to take several deep breaths before he could finally force himself to step inside, the smell of oil and grease immediately meeting him. He looked around, wondering if Thor would even be there. The place seemed to be completely empty, but then he heard a loud banging noise, and he walked closer to the red SUV that was standing in the middle of the room. He saw a pair of legs sticking out from underneath it, and his heart immediately started beating faster. He stepped closer, and because he didn’t pay the slightest attention to where he was putting his feet, he almost stumbled over a crowbar. So much for making a graceful entrance.

“We’re closed,” came Thor’s voice from underneath the car, and Loki held his breath. Oh, God. He’d missed that voice so much. He cleared his throat, and stepped closer to Thor’s feet, taking a deep breath as he waited. Finally, Thor seemed to realize he needed to stop focusing on the stupid car for a second, and his face became visible as he rolled back out. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of him, and Loki suddenly realized that he had absolutely no idea what to say. 

“Loki…” Thor quickly pushed himself up and continued to stare at him, reaching for a dirty rag to dry his hands. “What are you doing here?” 

Loki ran his fingers through his hair, fidgeting slightly from the way Thor was staring at him. He opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it again a couple of seconds later. Deep breath. He could do this. It was just Thor. Oh, but he looked so good. Loki had wondered what Thor would look like dressed as a mechanic, and there was something surprisingly hot about the blue jumpsuit he was wearing. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, and he hadn’t zipped it all the way up, which gave Loki a peek at the white tank top he was wearing underneath it. His hair - which had definitely gotten longer since the last time they had seen each other - was pulled back in a loose bun, and Loki immediately knew this had to work because he could not give up on Thor. Not after seeing him again. 

“I… I just came because I wanted to…” He paused. “I wanted to see you. To talk to you.” He fidgeted with his hands, and then shoved them into his pockets, before quickly realizing that his pants were too tight for that. He let them fall back to his sides, and sighed quietly. “Do you have a moment?” he asked. 

Thor watched him for a long moment, and Loki wondered if he was doing it on purpose, if he was trying to make him sweat. If so, it was incredibly cruel, and he really wished he would stop. This was already a big step for him. He didn’t need Thor to make it more difficult than it had to be.

“Yeah,” Thor finally said, and nodded his head. “Yeah, sure. I’ve got time. Go ahead.”

Right. Now he had to actually think of something to say. Obviously he’d thought about this before he’d gotten here, but now he couldn’t remember a single thing. He’d thought about what to say, but those words were all gone. He would have to improvise. Loki was supposed to be a good talker, right? He knew how to speak. This was not supposed to be making him nervous, damnit. 

“I… I wish you would stop looking at me like that,” Loki groaned, and Thor raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Do you want me to close my eyes?” he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and Loki desperately wanted to make that smile even bigger. That would have to wait a little while, though.

“No, it’s fine,” Loki told him. “It’s fine. Whatever. Fuck.” He just couldn’t get anything out, could he? He felt like he physically could not get the words out of his mouth, and Thor wasn’t helping. He wasn’t saying anything. He was just standing there, looking at him expectantly, and it was annoying. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said,” Loki finally managed to get out, keeping his eyes locked on Thor’s shoulder, which seemed a lot safer than having to look into his eyes. “About me not knowing what I want. And I… I still think you’re an asshole for walking out on me, okay? These last few weeks have been horrible. I hate having to admit it, but… I missed you. A lot. Okay? I missed you. And I’m not just talking about the sex. I’m talking about… everything. I don’t like not having you in my life. It got so… empty. And boring. Believe it or not, but I actually enjoy spending time with you. Don’t ask me why. I mean, you’re one of the most annoying people I’ve ever met, with your… with…” He sighed, and slowly met Thor’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter. The point is that I do know what I want. I do. It’s you. I want you. Are you happy? That’s what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it? You stubborn ass. You’ve been waiting for me to tell you that. Well, now I have, so…” Loki shook his head. “So, there. I’ve never said this to anyone before. I’ve never had this kind of relationship with anyone before. It’s all new to me, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to fuck it up at some point, but if you could just… ignore all of that, then maybe we could go out on another date?” 

Thor was still standing there, watching him, and Loki was beginning to wonder if maybe he’d just made a huge mistake. What if he’d been wrong? What if Thor didn’t want him? What if he’d moved on? Oh, God, what if he was about to tell him that he already had someone else? Loki would die on the spot. Or he would kick Thor. Yes, that seemed like a good plan. He would kick Thor between the legs, and he would run away from there. And then they could both be in pain.

Loki was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice Thor moving closer. He only snapped out of it when he was standing right in front of him, and he blinked, clenching his hands into fists as he waited for him to say something. Anything.

“Now was that so hard?” Thor asked with a smile on his lips, and Loki immediately narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Oh, fuck you…” But the rest of his words died the moment Thor pressed their lips together. As soon as he caught on to what was happening, he wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, pulling him closer. He suddenly realized that they hadn’t even kissed the last time they’d seen each other. They’d had sex, but there had been no kissing. Now, he knew how much he had been missing that as well. Thor’s lips felt perfect against his own, and Loki practically melted into his arms, allowing him to take the lead. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Thor murmured against his lips, and Loki pulled back a little bit so that he could look at him.

“Then show me,” he said. “Show me how much you’ve missed me.”

Thor’s eyes lit up, and he was on him again a second later, their lips pressed together in a desperate kiss they both had been waiting on for far too long. Before Loki knew it, Thor was leading him backwards, and a second later he found himself pressed up against the SUV. Thor wasted no time getting himself out of the top part of his jumpsuit, and Loki raised a brow. 

“You really want to do this here?” he asked. 

Thor smiled. “Would you rather have to go all the way back to my place?” 

“Fuck no.” Loki had dreamed about this. Ever since he’d first found out that Thor was an auto mechanic, he’d fantasized about the two of them doing it against a car. He definitely wanted this. “I want you to fuck me. And you better make it good. You owe me that much.”

Thor chuckled and reached out to pull down his zipper, moving his hand inside his pants to palm Loki’s cock through his underwear. “That sounds great,” he said. “But I don’t have any lube on me, so I’m…”

“I do,” Loki interrupted him, and Thor blinked.

“What?”

Loki didn’t answer him. Instead, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a bottle of lube. “I bought it on the way over here,” he said, and quickly removed his jacket, hesitating for only a quick second before he threw it aside.

Thor raised his eyebrows at him, and Loki shrugged his shoulders, only allowing himself to blush a little bit as he looked up at Thor. 

“I was hopeful.” 

Thor let out another chuckle and quickly took the lube from him, kissing him again as he moved him closer to the hood of the car. A moment later, Thor had managed to pull his pants down to his knees, and Loki desperately tried to push his hips closer to get Thor to touch him.

“You’re just as eager as usual, aren’t you?” Thor smirked, and Loki glared at him.

“I haven’t been fucked in a month because you decided to walk out on me, you asshole. Of course I’m fucking eager. You should be happy I’m letting you touch me at all, you son of a…” But Thor silenced him with another kiss, and Loki decided to be nice. For the moment, anyway. 

“Calm down, Loki,” Thor told him, pushing his shirt up a bit, and then pulling his boxers down, revealing Loki’s half hard cock. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.” 

Thor gave him another quick kiss before using the lube to slick his fingers up, and Loki threw his head back the moment he felt Thor’s hand wrap itself around his cock. He leaned back against the car, rolling his hips forward as Thor stroked him. 

“As good as that feels,” he managed to get out through gritted teeth. “It’s not what I want. I don’t care about the foreplay, Thor. I just - ah - I just want you to…” He trailed off, because Thor had chosen that exact moment to drop to his knees, and he raised his eyebrows at him. “That’s not what I wanted either,” he mumbled weakly, but gasped as soon as Thor wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He immediately tried to find something to hold on to, but he was propped up against a fucking car, and his sweaty hands kept slipping. Finally, he settled on running his fingers through Thor’s hair, just like he had wanted to do, and Thor didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he slowly moved down, and Loki whimpered as he felt more of his hot mouth around him. This was not what he had imagined when he’d thought about this moment, but it was a good twist. 

As he gazed down at Thor, he decided that he definitely looked very good on his knees. There was something about having Thor pleasuring him like this that made Loki feel incredibly powerful, and he already couldn’t wait to have it happen again. For now, though, he really needed to get them back on track. This felt absolutely amazing, but it wasn’t what he really wanted, what he had longed for. 

“Thor,” he mumbled, interrupting himself with a loud moan when Thor sucked hard on the head. “Thor, I don’t want to come like this. You better get up.” He somehow managed to move his hands away from Thor’s hair, and used them to try to pull on Thor’s shoulders. “Get up. Come on, get up.”

“I’ve never been with someone who was so eager for me to stop pleasuring them,” Thor pointed out as soon as he had pulled away from him, and slowly pushed himself back up again. 

“The next time you do that, I’ll definitely let you finish,” Loki promised him, and grabbed the lube, keeping his eyes on Thor as he moved a slicked finger against his entrance. He could tell that Thor’s eyes had gotten a bit darker, and Loki once again felt incredibly powerful, because he had Thor exactly where he wanted him. Then again, this was no different from any other time they’d had sex. He’d been playing Thor from the very beginning. And Thor probably didn’t mind. If he had minded, he would’ve walked out on him a lot sooner. 

Even though Loki had been incredibly frustrated by his own fingers these last couple of weeks, it was easy for him to enjoy them now that he knew he was simply preparing himself for Thor’s dick. If that was the reward, he would finger himself all the time. He let out a loud moan when he brushed his fingers against his prostate, and he made the same move again, looking up at Thor with a small smile on his face. “I’ve fingered myself a lot lately,” he said, licking his lips. “I did everything I could to replace you. I fingered myself, I fucked myself with the biggest dildo I had… Nothing helped. Does that make you feel good, Thor? Does it feel good to know you’ve ruined me?” 

Thor looked like he could barely form the words to answer him. He was standing there with a look of pure want on his face and Loki knew he was about to be devoured any second now. He was just riling him up a bit. 

“Did you fuck anyone else?” Thor asked, his voice low, and for a second Loki was incredibly tempted to tell him he had, if only to see the reaction on his face, but then he decided to play nice. 

“No,” he said. “No, I didn’t. I tried. I went back to the bar, I…” He hissed when he added a third finger. “No one was good enough. So I went home, and I cried myself to sleep. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

Thor moved closer to him so fast Loki almost jumped, and he looked up at him, his eyes widening a bit as Thor reached up and put a hand against his neck. Loki immediately leaned into the touch, not ashamed to show how much he enjoyed it.

“That’s not what I want to hear,” Thor said. “I never wanted to hurt you, Loki. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I knew you liked me. I could tell. But you were so fucking stubborn all the time, and I wanted something more than just sex.”

“And that’s why you’re about to fuck me against a car?” Loki raised a brow, a smirk playing on his lips as he pulled his fingers back out again. 

“No,” Thor told him. “I’m about to fuck you against a car because that’s what we both want. But then I’m going to take you back to my place, we’re going to shower, I’m going to cook something for you because I’m sure we’ll both be starving, and then we’ll watch a crappy movie together or something. Because we want that too.”

“I suppose I could agree to that,” Loki said. “Sounds like I don’t have much of a choice.” He pulled down Thor’s jumpsuit and boxers, and let out a happy sigh as he looked down, seeing Thor’s cock already hard and leaking against his stomach. . “Now, that’s what I’ve missed the most.” 

Thor shook his head at him. “Then I suppose I shouldn’t make you wait any longer.” He took the lube one last time and gave himself a couple of firm strokes before he grabbed Loki’s hips and hoisted him up a bit. Loki immediately wrapped his legs and arms around Thor, holding on to him tightly as he was pressed against the hood of the car. 

“Do you do this a lot?” he asked Thor as he tried to get comfortable. “Because this has to result in some dissatisfied customers.” 

Thor chuckled, and reached down between their bodies to guide himself to Loki’s opening. “Actually, this is the first time.”

“Lucky me,” Loki smirked, but immediately had to stop when he felt Thor pushing into him. He dug his nails into his shoulders, breathing heavily as Thor worked himself inside of him with small thrusts. “I’d forgotten how big you are,” he breathed, and dug his heels into Thor’s ass to make him start moving. He didn’t want to wait. The stretch was bordering on being painful, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Thor to move. And Thor did move. He he gripped Loki’s hips tightly as he thrust into him, letting out the occasional groan whenever Loki made sure to clench his ass tightly around him. 

Loki was a mess from the moment Thor started fucking him. Having sex against a car may not have been quite as easy as he had thought it would be - there was really nothing to hold on to, and he felt like he kept slipping - but he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was Thor’s cock working him open again and again. 

Loki had almost expected Thor to take it slow, just to relish the moment or something equally as awful, but it didn’t take long for him to build up to a ruthless, unforgiving pace. It was obvious that Thor had missed this just as much as he had, and Loki simply leaned back against the car as he allowed himself to be used. The stretch still felt incredible, and Loki knew he would never be satisfied with anyone else. He wasn’t going to say that part out loud, though. He didn’t want to make Thor’s ego too big. How was he ever supposed to have any control over him if he let that happen?

The car groaned and squeaked behind him, and Loki couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the owners seeing them like this. They would never know though. They would never know that he had been fucked against their car. What a shame. “Harder, Thor,” he encouraged him, leaning his forehead against Thor’s. “I want you to fuck me harder.” Thor did just that, and Loki moaned when he hit his prostate. Thor must have noticed what he had just done, because he tilted his hips just right, and suddenly he was hitting his prostate every time he shoved his cock back inside. Loki was quickly turning into a blabbering mess, pleas of Thor to fuck him faster and make him come mixed in with plenty of moans and loud sobs. 

“Please, Thor,” he begged him. “Make me come. Please, please, please, I need it.” And to his surprise, Thor actually reached in between their bodies and wrapped his hand around his cock. He had to slow down his movements a bit in order to keep his balance, but Loki didn’t care. He didn’t care, as long as Thor was touching him. Thor pumped his cock in time with his thrusts, and Loki rocked up into his hand, only needing a moment longer before his orgasm hit him, his body tensing and his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he came on Thor’s hand and his own chest. 

It was the most intense orgasm he’d had since the last time Thor had fucked him, and Loki breathed heavily as he leaned his forehead against Thor’s shoulder. He felt completely boneless at this point, but Thor was still holding him up against the car, and he managed to keep his arms and legs around him, letting Thor continue to fuck him. He could tell that Thor was close by the slight stuttering of his hips, and he quickly tried to encourage him. “Oh, God,” he muttered. “Give it to me, Thor.” He pressed several kisses to his neck and shoulder, clenching his ass around him to try to spur him on. “Want it.” He let out a whine. “Need it.” He leaned back a bit so that he could look into Thor’s stormy blue eyes. “Need you to fill me up.”

That was all it took. “Fuck,” Thor groaned loudly, and finally came inside of him, rocking his hips a few more times as he filled him up. Loki moaned softly at the sensation, smiling tiredly as he realized that this wasn’t the last time he’d get to feel this. Far from it.

“That was amazing,” Thor said in between heavy breaths, smiling at Loki as the two of them tried to collect themselves. Loki nodded his head, and smiled back at him.

“You’re not going to storm out this time, are you? Because if you do, nothing’s going to stop me from smashing these windows and slashing the tires.”

Thor chuckled, and leaned their foreheads together again. “I won’t. I mean, I’d hate to explain that to the guy who brought this in. He’d be furious.” 

“Good,” Loki said, and tucked a few strands of hair behind Thor’s ear. “Now, after we’ve showered, and eaten, and watched that horrible movie you mentioned… Are you going to give me that blowjob?” He smiled. “I’d like to finish inside your mouth this time.”

Thor stared at him for a couple of seconds before he let out a soft laugh, shaking his head at him. “You’re insatiable. We’ve just had sex, and you already want more?” He sighed, but the smile remained on his lips. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Loki shrugged. “You’re only noticing that just now? Look, if you really want to date me, then that’s something you’re going to have to get used to.”

Thor met his eyes again, still smiling widely as he leaned in to brush their lips together. “You're telling me I need to get used to having a lot of sex with you?” He pretended to think about it for a moment, and Loki nearly elbowed him in the ribs for making him wait so long, but then he finally continued. 

"I suppose I could handle that."

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost over. I'm sad to say that this is the next to last part of this series. It has to end at some point, but I'm going to write an epilogue because... because it's something I feel like I want to do. Until then, I hope you liked this, and thanks for reading!


End file.
